In Which Haruhi Can Time Travel (rewrite)
by oopsitsmelol
Summary: After witnessing an unsettling fate of a fellow student at Ouran, Haruhi discovers that she can rewind time... somehow. (Inspired by Life Is Strange). (HaruhixTamaki, HaruhixOC)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before I do anything, I need to say a few things. I posted this rewrite once a couple days ago, but a reviewer thought I had insulted them in an Author's Note. First of all, the A/N was not about them. Second, if I** ** _did_** **insult anybody, I'd like to apologize.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, this story is going to be quite a bit like the video game** ** _Life Is Strange_** **, especially in this first chapter. Hope you guys enjoy an Ouran spin on it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** ** _Ouran High School Host Club_** **or** ** _Life Is Strange_** **.**

* * *

A lot had changed at Ouran since the Ouran Fair. For one, the school had been bought out by the Fukyumi family, which made things... awkward for Tamaki Suoh. He tried to act like he was okay with it, but the new ownership of Ouran Academy had ruined _his_ chance of becoming the chairman in the future.

The Ootori family had adopted a teenaged girl - something that not even Kyoya had expected his father to do. She was troubled - not just bad grades or sometimes misbehaving, but illegal things, like marijuana and cigarettes and other things.

So, yes. Lots had happened. But despite the stress, Haruhi Fujioka was able to focus on her work and hosting - mostly. Sometimes she'd daydream about a storm - not just a regular storm that she'd cower from, but a cataclysmic storm. She'd come out of it terrified.

Once it happened in the middle of a Host Club meeting. No one seemed to notice that Haruhi had just zoned out randomly.

 _It's okay. I'm in school. I'm okay._ She tried to reassure herself. _Everything's okay._ The clock read 3:25 pm.

Haruhi had started a photography class after school, and was getting quite good at it. Her photography teacher, Mr. Ackerman (who taught at Ouran as well) insisted that Haruhi enter a photo in the Everyday Heroes contest. She had a photo for it, too - she was just too scared to enter it in.

That day at the Host Club was slow, so Tamaki, who had already been seemingly off that day, closed up early and told everyone to go home.

"Haruhi," Kyoya said just as the brunette was about to leave, "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Oh, uh... yeah, sure." Haruhi walked over to him. "What's up?"

"I didn't mean to invade your privacy, but..." He held up a Polaroid photo. "Is this your Everyday Heroes entry?"

"Yes!" Haruhi snatched it out of his hands. "How did you get that?"

"It fell out of your binder," he said. "It's very good. You should submit it."

"It's not that good…" Haruhi said.

"I guess our opinions are very different," Kyoya said.

Haruhi nodded and left the room. As she was on her way out, she passed a Missing Person photo. _Hanako Mason_ , it read. _Missing since June 18_. It was September 5th.

She went to the bathroom to cool down before photography class. Pacing around the bathroom, she looked at her photo. _This is crap_ , she thought. _How can I show this to Mr. Ackerman?_

She tore the photo. _Forget it!_

At that moment, as if fate was trying to tell her something, a blue butterfly flew in through the window. _When a door closes, a window opens…_

Haruhi pulled out her camera and took a photo. _Perfect_.

Then the door to the girls' bathroom opened. Haruhi was conveniently behind a janitor's corner, so she wasn't seen by them.

Akira Fukyumi, the son of the new owner of Ouran, walked into the bathroom. "It's cool, Akira," he said, "J-Just relax. Don't stress. You _own_ this school. If I wanted, I could blow it up! Heh heh… you're the boss."

Then a girl with dyed red hair and sort of a punk rock look walked in.

"So what do you want?" Akira asked.

"I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-brother would say," the girl said. "Now, let's talk _bidness_."

"I got nothin' for ya."

"That's a fucking lie! You got hella cash!"

"That's my family. Not me. And doesn't your family have that, too?" Akira said.

" _They_ aren't the ones that need to keep me from running my mouth. I know you've been pumping drugs n' shit to kids around here. I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them, huh? HUH?"

"Leave them out of this, bitch!"

"Or I could tell everyone that Akira Fukyumi is a punk-ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself-!"

"You don't know who the fuck I am, or who you're messing around with!" Akira pulled something out of his pocket - a gun.

"W-Where did you get that? Come on, put that thing away!"

"You better shut your fucking mouth!" Akira shouted at her. "Nobody would even miss your punk ass, would they?!"

"GET THAT GUN AWAY FROM ME, PSYCHO!"

Then Akira shot her.

"NO!" Haruhi came out of hiding, raising her hand. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for a while…

Until she was back in the Host Club.

 _WHOA! What the hell?!_

The clock read 3:25 pm.

* * *

 _I was in the bathroom… Akira shot that poor girl… and now I'm back here… what the hell is going on?_

Haruhi looked around. _I need to go to the bathroom and check things out!_

"Haruhi?" Tamaki said. "Are you okay?"

"I…" She looked at him. "I… really need to go to the bathroom!"

"I was just about to close up anyway… oh, hey, I was thinking. Maybe you should stay and help clean up!"

"I mean it. I _really_ gotta go. You know… girl stuff."

"Alright," Tamaki said.

 _He is DEFINITELY not acting normal…_

Haruhi was once again stopped by Kyoya. The conversation was as it was before.

"It's not that good," Haruhi said, trying to get him off her tail.

"I guess our opinions are very different," Kyoya said once again.

 _Okay, I might as well go all the way… Can I actually reverse time?_

She lifted her hand and seemingly watched everything go backwards.

 _Whoa! I did it! I actually did it!_

Haruhi had the conversation with Kyoya again, except she changed a few things.

"You should enter it," Kyoya said about Haruhi's photo. "It's very good."

"I… I'm working on it," Haruhi said.

"Good." Kyoya said, returning to his notebook.

Haruhi left the room, and this time she _ran_ to the bathroom. _Please let me make it to the bathroom… please… please..._

Haruhi got to the bathroom. _Okay. Retrace every step._ She took out her photo. _I shredded my photo… and then… and then…_

Haruhi looked at the window. _And then the… butterfly flew in… and I took a picture._

Then Akira walked in while she was in the janitor's corner.

Haruhi looked around. _What do I do?_

She saw the fire alarm. _Shit! I need a hammer to break it open!_

She moved the janitor's cart over and found a hammer (quite conveniently). _Perfect!_

By the time she went to break it open, the girl had died again. Haruhi quickly rewinded and broke the fire alarm open and set it off.

"No…" Akira said.

The girl pushed Akira to the ground. "Don't EVER touch me, freak!" The girl left.

Akira put his gun in his pocket, and took a brief look at Haruhi's torn photo, which was on the ground. "Another shitty day!" Akira said, running out of the bathroom.

Haruhi came out of the bathroom. _What is going on?! I just watched a girl get SHOT and SAVED HER!_

Haruhi exited the bathroom and started walking to the door.

"Miss Fujioka."

Haruhi turned and saw the new chairman of the school behind her. The chairman wasn't Akira's father, but somebody the Fukyumis had hired.

"Y-yes, sir?" Haruhi said, turning to face him.

"You look a little stressed out. Are you okay?"

"Y-yes. I'm just worried about… things. Personal things."

"You're sweating pinballs."

"I'm fine," Haruhi insisted.

"Have you done something wrong?" The chairman asked. "Talk to me."

Haruhi decided to tell him the truth - part of it, anyway. "I just saw Akira Fukyumi waving a gun around… in the girls' room."

"Akira Fukyumi… you sure?"

"Yes! I saw everything from behind a stall! It's the girls' bathroom, I'm allowed to be there-"

"I know, I know." The chairman sighed. "This is… a very serious accusation. I'll look into it. Thank you for bringing it to my attention."

Haruhi went outside with the rest of the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is where it starts getting a little different than** _ **LIS**_ **. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Will Akira Fukyumi please come to the office." the chairman said on the intercom.

Kyoya heard the announcement from outside. "That's weird," he said, "they don't normally call someone in unless they're in trouble."

"Maybe he _is_ in trouble…" Tamaki said, sounding somewhat hopeful.

"If he is," Kyoya continued, "that wouldn't look good on Ouran _or_ his family. Depending on what he's in trouble for."

"Maybe it's a rumor," the twins said in unison.

"I _really_ don't like that guy…" Hani said.

Mori said "mm-hm" in agreement.

Haruhi started to approach them. "Hey, guys," she said.

"Hello, Haruhi," Kyoya said.

"Haruhiiiii!" Tamaki said, excited to see her. He hugged her tightly and spun her around.

"Aaah!" Haruhi yelled. "Put me down! Put me down!"

Tamaki put her down. _So cute so cute so cute_ he thought to himself. "The Host Club is going to be having a movie marathon on Friday!" Tamaki said. "We need a theme, though."

Haruhi thought of something. "Movies about time travel?"

"Time travel?" Kyoya said. "Odd that you thought of that… but it could be interesting."

"Yeah. You know, _Back to the Future_ , _The Butterfly Effect_ , stuff like that."

"That's a really great idea, Haru-chan!" Hani said.

Hikaru looked up. "Uh-oh."

Haruhi looked behind her and saw Akira Fukyumi approaching her. He shoved Tamaki out of the way and cornered Haruhi.

"So you like to shred pictures in the girls' bathroom," Akira said. "What the hell did you tell the chairman?"

"I told him a student had a gun in the girls' bathroom," Haruhi replied.

"Wait, what?" Tamaki tried to approach them again.

Akira shoved him again, hard enough to make him fall to the ground. "Stay out of this!"

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Haruhi yelled.

Akira shoved Haruhi to the ground.

"Oh, boy…" Kyoya said, observing the situation.

"Leave them alone!" Hani yelled.

If the situation couldn't get any crazier, a truck approached them. Kyoya looked up. _My step-sister. Great._

But what surprised him most was when she looked at Haruhi and said her name. "Haruhi?!"

Haruhi widened her eyes. "Marion?!"

 _They… they know each other…_ Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

Marion kicked open the passenger side door of her truck. "Get in!"

Haruhi didn't ask any questions and got in the truck.

"DON'T RUN AWAY, BITCH!" Akira yelled, kicking Marion's truck.

Marion stepped on the gas and drove off.

Akira screamed in frustration. He looked at the Host Club. "This isn't over!" he said, walking away.

It was silent for a moment. "What…" Kaoru said, "What just happened?"

"I don't really know," Kyoya said, "But I think we should try to find out."

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I know it was a short chapter, and it didn't fall _too_ far from _LIS_. I KNOW. Just trust me, okay? Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here we go with another chapter! Some of the main plot points from** _ **LIS**_ **will stay the same, but some things will change so it's not a carbon copy. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, Yoshio Ootori is kind of a difficult character to write since we see so little of him in the anime, but I'll try my best!**

* * *

 _I can't believe it! Marion was the girl that Akira shot - I mean, was going to shoot._

"Akira Fukyumi is _so_ dangerous," Haruhi sighed. "I can't believe him."

"'Oh, and thanks Marion,'" Marion said, sighing. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Thanks, Marion. I'm _so_ glad to see you. How long has it been since we've talked?"

"F… Five years? And over what? Some stupid boy who spread rumors about us?"

"I can't believe that's why we didn't talk for five years." Haruhi pulled out her bag. "Oh, crap!"

"What is it?" Marion asked.

"My camera broke! Amazing!" she said sarcastically.

"I'm pretty sure we have tools at my house," Marion said, "we can fix it."

"I need very specific, tiny tools."

"Like a baby hammer." Marion took and pretended to use a tiny hammer with her index finger and thumb.

Haruhi chuckled. "You're still Marion."

Marion smiled.

.

Marion pulled her truck to the side of the road. On the side of them was a huge estate.

"Wait… I think I know this place…" Haruhi said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did," Marion said. "You and Kyoya are good friends, right?"

"Wait. Wait! _You're_ the adopted Ootori girl?!"

" _Never_ call me that," Marion said. "But technically… yes, I am. I'm honestly _embarrassed_ to share a last name with these guys."

"Wow… I mean, wow. I… don't know what to say. W-Why?"

"The reason step-douche does anything," Marion started walking forward. "For personal gain of some sort. Even if I don't know what that is yet." She turned around. "You coming?"

"Uh, y-yeah." Haruhi followed Marion inside.

* * *

Marion found tools and gave them to Haruhi in her room.

"Turn on some music, will you?" Marion asked, rolling a joint and sitting on her bed.

Haruhi looked around and found a CD on a desk… lying on top of a picture of the missing Ouran student.

"Hey!" Marion jumped up and took the picture from her. "Give me that!"

Haruhi looked at her. "S-Sorry, Marion. I wasn't trying to be-" She stopped. "That's Hanako Mason. She's a student at Ouran."

"Yeah." Marion sighed. "When we stopped talking and my parents died, Hanako kind of just… helped me through all of it. She… she was my… angel. Hanako stole a bunch of her parents' money, and said we were gonna run away together. We had it all planned out. Then she just… left. Without a word. Without… me."

"Are you sure she didn't like… move on or something?" Haruhi asked.

"I know Hanako. She wouldn't do that." Marion sighed. "Something happened to her, Haruhi. I know it." She looked at the desk where Haruhi's camera was. "What's the issue with this?"

"I had kind of a… conflict with Akira Fukyumi," Haruhi said.

"What does that fucker want with you?" Marion asked before she looked down and saw a picture. "Wait… I've seen this… This butterfly? You took this, you brat?"

Haruhi looked stunned. "I… uh…"

"So _you_ rang the fire alarm…" Marion sat down. "You… you hella saved my life."

Haruhi was still looking down.

"Did you tell anyone anything?" Marion asked.

"Yeah. I told the chairman that Akira had a gun in the girls' bathroom. I didn't mention you, though."

"Good. Because I'm… kind of already in a lot of trouble there."

Haruhi was just about to ask why when there was a knock on the door. "Marion?"

"Oh, shit!" Marion whispered. "Haruhi, hide! He'll _kill_ me if he finds you here!"

Haruhi stood up and tried to open the wardrobe, but the door broke from being opened too forcefully. "Uh…"

Marion blocked the doorway. "Hold on, dad! I'm changing!" She looked at Haruhi. _Are you fucking insane?!_ she mouthed.

Haruhi knew how to fix this. She raised her hand and rewinded to before she opened the wardrobe door. This time, she carefully opened the door and got in, carefully closing it again.

Yoshio Ootori entered the room. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing! Chill out!" Marion said, "I was just about to play some music."

"Doesn't _smell_ like that." Yoshio went over to the desk where Marion had set her joint down. "You're smoking pot again."

"Chill out! It's just a joint!"

"Who gave this to you?" he asked. "Tell me. Now."

Haruhi stayed silent for a moment, then opened the wardrobe door. "Sir… i-it's mine."

He raised his eyebrows. "Haruhi Fujioka."

"Yeah, it's Haruhi's!" Marion said, quickly backing her up.

"Why are you bringing pot into my house?" Yoshio asked.

"I… uh…"

"Leave her alone!" Marion said, "Stop harassing my friends!"

"You don't have any friends," Yoshio said. He gave Haruhi a look before leaving the room.

A few seconds passed before Marion looked at Haruhi. "That was so badass!" she said. "I love it! Now let's bail out of here before he wants to mess with us more!"

Haruhi nodded. She knew that taking the heat for Marion could get her in a lot of trouble, but she also knew that Marion would be in deep shit if she didn't take the blame.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please don't yell at me that this story is a lot like _Life Is Strange_ , because I KNOW ALREADY. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own _OHSHC_ or _LIS_. I only own part of the plot.**

* * *

Kyoya sighed as he looked through Marion's personal records. "Just as I suspected," he said, setting his laptop down. "Haruhi and Marion are old friends."

"How far do they go back?" Hikaru asked.

"Elementary school," Kyoya said. "Five years ago they had a falling out after a boy started spreading rumors about them being a couple. It was a few weeks after that that Marion's birth parents were killed in a car crash."

Tamaki was more concerned with something else. "A STUDENT HAD A GUN IN THE GIRLS' BATHROOM?!"

"Probably him," Kyoya said. "Or else he wouldn't have gotten as defensive as he did."

"Haru-chan wouldn't make that up," Hani said.

"He seemed to be ticked off with Marion, too," Kaoru pointed out.

Mori nodded.

"Hm…" Kyoya pulled something else up on his computer. "Huh. Haruhi is not the first person to make an accusation against Akira."

"But of course no one does anything-" Hikaru began.

"Because his family owns Ouran Academy now," Kaoru finished.

"I don't think Haruhi was lying," Kyoya said. "But I don't think she was telling the entire truth, either."

* * *

Haruhi and Marion went to a hill by the edge of town. If you looked slightly to your left while facing one side, you could see the clocktower of Ouran Academy in the distance.

 _I've never been to this part of town,_ Haruhi thought. _Why does it feel like I was just here?_

"Come on," Marion said.

Haruhi followed Marion up the hill. When she saw the bench overlooking the town, she _knew_ that she had been here before - whether it be in this reality, or another.

"Marion?" Haruhi asked. "Why were you in the girls' bathroom with Akira Fukyumi?"

"It's… a long story," Marion said.

"I have time."

"Well… I was at this… rich shit bar that didn't card me. I saw Akira there and he was totally wasted and… thought he'd be an easy score. I _really_ needed the money."

"Why don't you just go to-?" She realized what a dumb question she was about to ask and stopped. "Sorry. Continue."

"Well… we went to his estate and he was one step ahead of me and slipped something in my drink. I woke up and the pervert was smiling and crawling towards me with a camera."

"Jeez, Marion," Haruhi said, "What'd you do next?"

"I tried to kick him in the balls and knocked over a lamp. He freaked out and I got the hell out of there."

"That is so screwed up," Haruhi said.

"I'm tired of this place," Marion said. "I'm tired of Ouran. I'm tired of trying to pull off this rich kid act, Haruhi. I'm just… tired." She sighed. "I'd like to drop a bomb on Ouran Academy and watch it blow into smithereens."

Haruhi's head started hurting. She kneeled down and pulled at her hair.

"Haruhi?" Marion said.

Suddenly Haruhi was back out in the storm. _Oh, no. Oh shit-!_ There was a clash of thunder and Haruhi jumped and screamed. _I have to see… if Marion is still up there…_ Haruhi started walking, stopping occasionally when a loud roar of thunder was heard. She almost wanted to stop altogether when she saw the tornado.

When she finally got to the top of the hill, she saw a piece of newspaper. She looked at the date. _September 9th? That's this Friday!_

Suddenly she was out of the vision.

"Haruhi!" Marion said.

Haruhi fell onto the ground, looking around and panicking. "Oh, crap. Crap, crap, crap, it's _real_. Marion, it's _real_!"

"What's real, Haruhi?" Marion raised an eyebrow.

"My vision," Haruhi said. "The town is going to be wiped out by a tornado."

"...Are you high, Haruhi?"

"No!" She grabbed Marion's wrist. "I really saw it! I could feel the electricity in the air."

"You need some weed, Haruhi. It's been a hella insane day-"

"No!" Haruhi insisted. "I had this same vision during hosting today. When I came out of it, I discovered I could rewind time."

"Are you sure you're not high, Haruhi?"

"No! In the bathroom today with Akira… how do you think I saved you?"

"By traveling back in time? Yeah, sure."

"No, I mean-"

Suddenly a snowflake fell on her face.

"What? Snow?" Marion stood up. "It's 100 degrees out here… how?"

"Climate change," Haruhi said. "Or a storm is coming."

Marion looked at her. "Tell me everything," she said. "From the beginning. Don't leave a single detail out."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Writing this immediately after publishing the last chapter. So in the** _ **LIS**_ **timeline, this would be the beginning of Episode 2. Don't worry, I have a character I plan to use for a Kate Marsh type arc ;)**

* * *

Haruhi had photography class early that morning before school started, much to her dismay. Being the bookworm she was, she had stayed up for most of the night reading books about time travel and ended up passed out with _The Time Machine_ lying on her chest.

But she had to get ready for photography class. She got up, got showered and dressed, and looked through her photos. Marion had taken the butterfly photo to "commemorate their reunion", so she couldn't show that picture to Mr. Ackerman.

Her phone dinged with a text from her dad.

 _The chairman of Ouran called me last night. He's worried you're spreading lies around the school. We'll talk after school._

Haruhi sighed. "Crap. The chairman called?"

She rushed out the door and caught a bus to her photography class.

* * *

There were a few other Ouran students in her photography class, but nobody worth noting.

Sometimes Haruhi wondered why she was even in that class.

She pulled out her new Polaroid camera. Marion had pulled some strings and made Kyoya buy her a new one. Since the damage to her old one was caused by a fight she hadn't started, he didn't have much of a problem buying the new camera.

She was bored. Very bored. Taking pictures, yeah, that was fun. But having to listen to Mr. Ackerman go on about different _styles_ of photography… that was the definition of boredom. She pulled out her new camera and took a photo of herself.

"Shh…" Mr. Ackerman said. "I believe Miss Fujioka has taken what you kids call a 'selfie.' A dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition." He looked at Haruhi. "Well, now that you've shown that you clearly want to join the conversation, what is the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portrait?"

"Um… I did know…"

"You either know this or not, Fujioka." He sighed. "Does anyone know their stuff? Anyone?" After a moment of silence, he sighed. "Class time is over. Don't forget to enter a photo into the Everyday Heroes contest. I'll fly out with the winner to San Francisco in the U.S. It's a great way to kick-start a career in photography, so get it together you guys."

Haruhi sighed and started walking out the door.

"Fujioka," Mr. Ackerman said, "We need to talk about your entry."

She sighed and went back over to him.

"Why haven't you entered a photo into the contest? The deadline is this Friday," Mr. Ackerman said.

"I… I haven't had time. Way too much homework," Haruhi said.

"Too much homework? I'm not sure it takes you even two seconds to take a photo."

"I'm… waiting for the right moment."

"Ah, I see. Waiting for the elusive 'right moment.' See, sometimes those moments are happening while you're sitting inside studying."

"I see," Haruhi said.

Haruhi walked outside the room and went to her classes for the day.

* * *

By the time the Host Club rolled around, Haruhi was exhausted. But she pushed through it while getting everything ready.

"Haruhi," Kyoya said.

She looked up. "Hm? Oh, hey Kyoya-senpai."

"I heard you and Marion had a run-in with my father yesterday."

"Y-yeah."

"And you took the blame for Marion's weed."

She looked down. "Yeah."

"I know you don't smoke weed, Haruhi. And so does my father. However, I'm honestly quite surprised you did that. You could have gotten in a lot of trouble, you know."

"I know," Haruhi said.

Kyoya nodded and walked away.

The guests started coming in, and everyone got ready. However, when a certain dyed-haired individual came in, everyone turned heads, including Haruhi.

"Is that Marion Ootori?" one girl whispered.

"I think so? I've been told she has weird hair," another said.

Marion sat down and sighed. "I don't know how y'all work in here, but I'd like to request Haruhi Fujioka."

Several of the girls gasped. Haruhi, however, was pleasantly surprised by this visit. She poured some commoner's coffee for them and went to go sit with her.

"Hey, Marion," Haruhi said.

"Hey," Marion said.

Tamaki was watching them. "I don't like the looks of this," he said. He snuck over and listened in on their conversation.

"How was photography class? Did you take any pictures with your new camera?" Marion asked.

"Actually, yeah. Yeah I did. I took a couple."

"Are they any good?" Marion asked.

"Yeah. They're all in my bag, but I'll show you later," Haruhi said.

"Okay, sweet. So," Marion leaned in closer. "Let's talk about your superpower."

Tamaki's ears perked. _Superpower?_

"I told you, Marion. I don't know how I got it. I just… did."

"Okay, well that snowfall last night was pretty epic. But that's not enough to really _convince_ me you can rewind time, you know?"

"Hm… I could tell you what's in your pockets?"

"A superpower that lets you see what's in people's pockets? Cool! Okay, so what's in my pockets?" Marion seemed very interested.

"Hm…" She knew she was going to be wrong this first time. "Your car keys."

"Duh! But what's my keychain?"

"It's… um… I don't know."

She sighed. "Wow. Pitiful. You even made me _want_ to believe you."

Tamaki, who was still listening in, raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," Marion said, "Here's what's _actually_ in my pockets." She pulled several items out of her pockets.

Haruhi studied the objects carefully before rewinding.

"Okay, this is me telling you what's in your pockets."

"Okay, Haruhi. I'm ready."

She started with the simple one. "Your car keys."

"Duh! But what's my keychain?"

"It's some sort of chibi character."

Marion raised her eyebrows. "Wow. Right on! Honestly, I don't know who that character is either. What else?"

Haruhi thought for a moment. "Cigarettes."

"Yeah, yeah, you know I'm a smoker. But how many cigarettes?"

"Thirteen," Haruhi said.

"Right again! What else?"

Haruhi smirked. "A speeding ticket."

"Ugh. You know me too well. But what's the exact time I was busted?" Marion asked.

"9:23 am," Haruhi replied.

"Good job! Okay, what else?"

"Some money?"

"Yup! But how much?"

"84 cents," Haruhi replied.

"Right again!"

Marion pulled everything out of her pockets. "Holy shit…" Marion widened her eyes. "No fucking way… Haruhi… you… you have powers."

Haruhi sat there with a grin on her face.

Tamaki walked away, not making himself clear to Haruhi and Marion. As much as he wanted to freak out, something told him this was a secret that was best kept untold.

For now.

Kyoya came up to them. "Haruhi, do you mind making more coffee for the guests? I'll have the twins keep Marion occupied while you do so."

"Okay." Haruhi stood up and walked away.

While she was in the kitchen making more coffee, she observed an interaction between Renge and two guests.

"Hey, Renge," one guest said. "Whatcha been doing?"

"Helping out here, of course!" Renge replied.

"That video of you clubbing didn't look like helping out the Host Club." The girls laughed.

Renge sighed and walked away.

 _What the hell was that?_

Haruhi decided to ask Renge about it.

* * *

 **A/N: End of chapter 5. This is longer than my usual chapter for… anything, really. Lol :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The beginning dialogue is almost exactly the same as** _ **LIS**_ **, so PLEASE DON'T FREAK OUT ABOUT IT IN THE REVIEWS. Kay thanks :) Also, this chapter is somewhat shorter than the usual chapter... oh, well. Hope you enjoy anyways!**

* * *

"Renge?" Haruhi said, walking up behind her.

"Oh," Renge said, "Hi, Haruhi! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. Hey… I saw some of the girls bullying you earlier. What's going on?"

"Well… I don't know. It's hard to explain…"

"Try," Haruhi said.

"Well… about a week ago I was at this party, and… I don't really know what happened, honestly. I took one sip of red wine, and suddenly I felt… sick. I don't really remember everything that happened, but there's this video… this video of me making out with all these random guys. I remember throwing up and then Akira Fukyumi offered to take me to the emergency room."

"Akria Fukyumi… oh, God."

"I woke up in this bright room. I thought it was the hospital until I heard Akira's voice and felt a sharp sting in my neck… then I passed out again." Renge sighed. "I woke up the next morning in front of my house. I didn't have any marks or bruises or anything, but I just felt _gross_. I don't remember anything that happened in that video, but everyone whose seen it knows it's me. I just…"

"That is terrible," Haruhi said.

"Haruhi," Renge said, "Should I… should I go to the police?"

"Yes," Haruhi said almost immediately. "You should definitely go to the police. Whatever happened… wasn't right. You should definitely go to the police."

"Okay," Renge said, "I will go to the police! With you as my backup witness they'll have to take us seriously!"

"Backup witness? Renge, I believe you and all, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know… maybe you shouldn't bring me up too much," Haruhi said.

"Okay." Renge sighed and continued doing what she was doing.

 _Maybe I should undo that…_ Haruhi thought.

She rewinded time and had the whole conversation again, up until Renge said, "Should I go to the police?"

"Not yet," Haruhi said this time. "I believe what you say, but I think you should look for proof before jumping into things."

"R-Really?" Renge said.

"Yeah."

"Oh… okay." Renge went back to what she was doing, but she appeared sadder this time.

 _At least this won't get me in more trouble..._

Haruhi went back to Marion a couple minutes later. "Marion?" she said.

The twins had been bugging her this whole time. "Haruhi," she said, "Please _help me_."

Haruhi chuckled. "Okay, okay. Hikaru, Kaoru, stop bothering Marion. She's here to see me, not you."

"Alright, alright…" the twins said in unison.

"Hey…" Kaoru said, "Are you okay? Your nose is bleeding."

"Hm?" Haruhi wiped her nose and saw blood.

Marion jumped up immediately. "Hold on." She pulled Haruhi into the bathroom to clean herself up.

"Probably just… too much excitement," Haruhi said.

Marion frowned. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm okay," Haruhi said. In reality, her head was killing her.

"Haruhi, don't give me that. After all these years I still know when you're lying to me."

Haruhi's nose stopped bleeding. She stood up and went back to the Host Club room.

"Are you okay, Haru-chan?" Hani asked.

"Yeah. I just got a nosebleed. That's all," Haruhi said.

"You don't have a history of nosebleeds, Haruhi," Kyoya said.

"Well, I do now." She went back to her table.

Marion looked at her. "You okay?"

"Mhm. Head kind of hurts."

"Hey, there are a few hours left in the day, right? Why don't we ditch this place and go to one of my 'lairs'?"

"I don't think I should…" Haruhi said.

"Come on! It'll be fun! Just for a little bit!" Marion said. "Pleeeeaaaase?"

"Fine…" Haruhi stood up.

"Yay!" Marion smiled.

Haruhi looked at Kyoya. "I believe Marion and I are going."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Where to?"

"None of your business!" Marion interjected.

Haruhi followed Marion out of the room.


End file.
